More Gary
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Sequel to Just Gary. Will be two chapters. Gary gets a visitor from Hoenn at the gym one day who could turn out to be an unexpected love interest.
1. Chapter 1

More Gary

Summary: Another Gary fic. Sequel to Just Gary. I read it again last night and decided it was needing a sequel.

ooOoo

Gary's life as the Viridian leader was as uneventful as ever. Some days he found himself wishing his old rival Ash would come through those doors, but he never did.

Most days saw Gary walking around the gym bored as hell, while other days actually brought a few challengers.

One day he got a most unexpected challenger, Brawly, leader of Dewford in the Hoenn region.

"Imagine seeing you here," Gary smirked at him.

"You know me?" Brawly asked curiously.

"Who wouldn't know you," Gary kept smirking. "You're in an issue of Pokemon Weekly at least once a month. I hear Hoenn's seeing an explosion of new trainers these days. Wish we could say the same."

Brawly nodded, trying to decide if he wanted to challenge Gary to a match or not. It could be a worthy match, two leaders up against each other. Hardly worth it without any cheering crowds though.

"Thanks," Brawly told him. "I take it you're Gary Oak? You were pretty big a few years back yourself. Didn't you make it to the Indigo League?"

"I did," Gary said. "Not to the real finals though."

"I'd like to face you kid. Maybe put out some flyers, battle of the century, Viridian vs. Dewford's leader."

"Who you calling kid?" Gary cocked at him. "I'm 18."

"Yeah," Brawly grinned. "Like I said, kid. You busy tonight? Haven't been to Viridian since my younger days as a sailor. I'd like a friend out on the town."

Gary smiled.

"I think I can do that."

He needed to get out more himself. All he ever did was hang around the gym waiting for Ash to show up. He probably never would, or at least it seemed that way.

ooOoo

Gary dressed in jeans and a lavender button up shirt, spiking up his hair. He knew he looked good. Who was he trying to impress he wondered at his reflection. Brawly? Maybe.

It'd be nice to have a little attention in that department. He'd just have to pull out all the stops to seduce the older man.

"Can't wait for Ash forever right?" he asked his reflection.

Brawly was supposed to be showing up in about ten minutes. It was 9:10 pm. Gary had gotten off at 8:30, gym closing time.

He made his way to the arena. That's about all there was to the place. The small foyer, the arena, and his private living space.

The gym doors creaked open about right on time. Brawly was wearing a canary yellow long-sleeve over jeans. Not bad. His blue hair was just as spiky as ever. It suited him.

ooOoo

The Terrace Viridian was one of Viridian City's most upscale places to have dinner, so of course that's where two gym leaders should go.

Brawly parked his car and the two of them got out. They got to stand in the club cardholder's line, which meant less wait. Gary ate here sometimes.

"Ah Master Oak," an elderly doorman greeted him.

"We'll be needing a private terrace Higgins," Gary told him, handing over a wad of bills.

"Yes of course sir," the doorman said snapping his fingers.

A young waiter hurried over with his tray. All the waiters here were dressed in vests and bowties. Gary only had eyes for Brawly tonight.

The young man led them through the luxurious dining room onto a railed terrace overlooking the city night life. They seated themselves and their waiter brought them their menu.

"I never eat much here," Gary told Brawly giving him a friendly smile. "Food's too rich for me. Its just a nice place to enjoy the city. I'm from Pallet Town."

"I know what you mean," Brawly replied grinning. "Dewford's not big either. To tell you the truth our staple's mostly seafood and rice."

Gary wondered what Dewford Town in far away Hoenn might be like. He thought about a lot of things. Like what if he'd done things differently? What if he still wanted to travel and see things?

"Sometimes I regret settling down so fast," Gary told him. "Into this gym leader position I mean."

"Do you ever take any time off?" Brawly asked him. "We get paid vacation."

Ash immediately came to Gary's mind.

"Nah," Gary shook his head with a smile. "I'm young remember?"

"Hey now," Brawly grinned at him. "Don't be thinking I'm old. I'm only 36."

Their waiter brought them their drinks. Gary ordered what he always ordered: the side of rice pilaf with miso soup and potstickers. Brawly decided to have seafood: sweet and sour shrimp gumbo over rice.

Their waiter left them to themselves again. Gary sipped his coke, eyes still never leaving Brawly. Did the older man actually like him, like him, or was this just an offer of friendship on his part? One way to find out.

"Brawly do you have anybody back home?" Gary asked him.

"Me?" Brawly smiled a little. "Nah. Nobody wants to date a sea dog like me. That's what they all call me too. When I was in my 20s I was in the Hoenn Navy. I actually got out of the Navy here in Kanto and sailed with the SS Anne awhile. I was sorry to hear that ship went down."

"Yeah," Gary nodded. "The tragedy of the St. Anne. They still don't know how many lives were lost when she went down."

The St. Anne was a luxury liner that used to sail from Vermillion to the Orange Islands, Sevii Islands, and other destinations. It had gone down after an attack by Team Rocket.

As Gary recalled, Ash had survived that. He came back to the present, eyes on Brawly, smiling more widely at him. He was handsome for a guy in his 30s.

"What about you Gary?" Brawly asked with a smirk. "Surely a young guy like you has somebody on the side."

"No one," Gary shook his head at him. "I'm in the market."

"Ah," Brawly nodded. "I know what that's like."

Their waiter brought them their dinner on a cart, leaving it by their table so they could serve themselves. Gary watched Brawly spoon gumbo from his bowl, nibbling at his rice pilaf in silence.

So far Brawly hadn't indicated that he wanted anything more than a friend. Gary would settle for a one night stand. He knew that was the most he'd get out of this. He was the Viridian leader and Brawly lived in Hoenn.

It'd be worth it, Gary found himself thinking. Brawly had filled out arms and a nice chest. That was obvious through the sweater. The sea had done wonders for his form.

Gary turned back to his plate, stabbing at a potsticker with his fork.

ooOoo

Next chapter, the conclusion. Reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2

Gary paid the bill. He'd insisted. Brawly had made him agree that if he ever visited Hoenn it was his treat.

The two of them left the Terrace Viridian with smiles on their faces. Gary always found the nights in Viridian City pleasant and warm.

The city was much safer with Team Rocket gone and the night life had picked up considerably over past years.

Gary kept looking sidelong at Brawly as they walked, wondering what it would be like to take the older man's hand, except he wasn't sure he'd like that.

Brawly surprised him by threading their fingers together, a smile crossing the older man's face.

"Life as a gym leader's lonely Gary. Its okay for us to feel sometimes too."

Gary blushed a little. He couldn't deny he liked the feel of their hands connected.

They found themselves walking into Viridian's small little park. There were very few couples around tonight. Not that Gary needed anyone to watch.

He and Brawly's hands never disconnected, and they suddenly paused beneath a oak tree.

The older man's eyes were on him, smile still on his face. Gary gasped a little as fingers brushed his cheek.

"You're cute kid," Brawly whispered, capturing his lips.

Gary felt a spark of electricity, letting himself give into the Hoenn leader's demanding lips, so different than he envisioned Ash being. Older, more mature, and it was actually okay.

Gary pulled back from the kiss slowly, smiling a little. His cheeks were about the color of crimson.

"I enjoyed our time together tonight," Brawly told him. "You're pretty cool to be around Gary."

ooOoo

Author's Note: Didn't want to do a lemon after all. I got too fluffy with it and figured it'd be OOC to do so.

I'm considering continuing this series. Maybe I'll do one where Gary actually does visit Hoenn to see Brawly again.


End file.
